Marketing of a company's products or services is often the most important part of a business. If a company is not effective at marketing its products or services, it usually will not remain in business for very long. Direct mailing is one marketing technique that is widely used in many industries, particularly in the financial industry by banks and other lending companies to solicit consumers to agree to use certain credit cards. In this regard, many million envelopes are sent by companies to potential consumers every day soliciting business from consumers.
In order for direct mailing to be effective, it is imperative that the business solicitations be read by a certain portion of the recipients that they are sent to. It is not an easy task to convince recipients of unsolicited envelopes to open such envelopes and read the contents In order to accomplish this task, it is important for the envelopes in which the business solicitations are sent to have interesting and attractive designs that will encourage potential customers to open the envelopes and learn more about the solicitation inside.
While the quality of print applied to envelopes as part of the manufacturing procedure has greatly improved in recent years, there remains a substantial need to further improve the print quality and to create interesting images on envelopes. One approach has been to apply gold or silver foil on envelopes in order to create a sophisticated high quality appearance that is attractive to potential customers. Such foil ornamental envelopes may be used by certain banks or credit facilities to advertise their Gold or Platinum brand credit cards. While existing foil printing techniques result in attractive and interesting products, it is a relatively expensive and slow process that is largely unacceptable to meet many high volume low cost commercial demands.
It is believed that Commercial Envelope Manufacturing Co. has developed the highest quality and cost efficient printing techniques known in the industry. Notwithstanding such developments and the efforts of Commercial Envelope and other companies to improve upon printing techniques, a need continues to exist for improvements in this area. The present invention solves the aforementioned shortcomings of prior art envelope manufacturing processes.